


A Night to Remember

by evildad



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Creampie, Crossover, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dovah language, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Paddling, Slapping, Spanking, Subspace, Unsafe Sex, mentions of blowjobs, petnames, talk of safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildad/pseuds/evildad
Summary: Miraak has been bratty. Secundo puts him in his place.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Miraak
Kudos: 6





	A Night to Remember

How Miraak got himself in this situation wasn’t a mystery- at least, not to Secundo. Miraak, however, was complaining every step towards their shared chambers. He had been a brat all evening, at an important event nonetheless. And, as Miraak knew from entering this contract with Secundo, he would be punished.

The instructions were simple. Well, not really that simple, but they could be watered down to this: “Do as I say.” Secundo would instruct, Miraak would listen. At least, that was the way it was supposed to be. But Miraak never listened.

Scytherin, Miraak’s half-sister, was the host, as a test on the path to becoming Papal Advisor to Grandpapa Emeritus Nihil. Primo, her lover, sat by her side, watching the room with her as the party went well- at least for the members of the higher clergy. Miraak had been taken as arm candy for Secundo. However, he strayed from his side, instead taking to drinking wine. It was not until the party’s end that he returned.

“Kul vulon, Miraak.” Scytherin had said, nodding to Secundo.

Now, Miraak was bent over Secundo’s desk, taking every hit with Secundo’s favorite paddle. He was still whining.

“You know how you got here.” Secundo replied to one of Miraak’s moans. “You were a complete brat. Ignoring me, refusing to do as I say- you know the rules, little one.”

Miraak was gritting his teeth, not letting Secundo bruise his pride. He knew what came next. Next, Secundo would have him on his knees, having him beg for forgiveness to the point where Secundo would maybe, maybe, let him suck him off. And an even smaller chance that Miraak would get to get off. He would in the following days after his punishment, for certain, but it would be painful. But… he would not beg for forgiveness. Not this time. He wasn’t going to play Secundo’s game tonight.

Secundo knew this. Miraak would just need a little encouragement.

A few more slaps with the paddle and Secundo was finished with that section. He opted for rubbing Miraak’s ass where the bruises were starting to form. “Are you sorry?”

Miraak growled, curses in Dovahzuul swarming his mind. “No.”

Secundo chuckled, a sound that scared him. Miraak had fucked up. Gauging Secundo’s reaction, he had fucked up pretty bad.

“I’ll give you one more chance to beg for forgiveness. You should know your place at this point. Perhaps I’ve been too easy on you.” Secundo grabbed Miraak by the hair, pulling him up and into the bedroom. Miraak only followed, thinking up more ways to cuss Secundo out.

Secundo slammed Miraak to his knees when Miraak refused to go down on his own. If Secundo wasn’t angry before, he certainly was now. His eyes flared, loosening his tie and tying Miraak’s hands together behind his back. They both knew that Miraak’s strength could overwhelm Secundo, but Miraak’s submission was the key. If Miraak wasn’t interested in this game, he would let Secundo know- either by his safe words, or by ripping up the tie and walking out. Luckily, they had never come to the latter. It was more a warning.

“Beg.” Secundo snarled.

Miraak looked up and smirked. “Make me.”

A slap came on Miraak’s cheek. Miraak reeled, but came back to look at Secundo’s mismatched eyes. “Beg!”

“Fuck you.” Another slap.

“You’re crossing dangerous waters, mal dovah.” The words in Dovahzuul coming from Secundo’s mouth made Miraak regress a bit more into subspace. But his ego held.

Miraak simply rolled his eyes. Another slap. And another in place of a response from Secundo. And another, another, another…

When Secundo finally put his hand around Miraak’s throat, Miraak was drooling and dazed. He loved it, though.

“Color?” Secundo asked.

“Green.” Miraak replied.

“Are you going to beg for forgiveness?”

“Maybe.” Miraak said, closing his golden eyes. Secundo rolled his own.

Like Secundo thought. A little encouragement. So, he started rubbing Miraak’s bulge with his shoe. Miraak’s eyes flew open, his mouth gaping as he began to moan, but Secundo placed his fingers in Miraak’s mouth. Miraak automatically began to suck, heading deeper into subspace.

Secundo snorted as he watched Miraak. “Dumb little dragon. You don’t know what’s good for you, do you? That’s why your master is here. To guide you.”

Miraak tried to whine. He was finally fully submerged. Secundo stopped his foot and pulled his fingers from his mouth. Miraak almost wanted to cry at the loss.

“Are you going to beg?” Secundo asked softly.

“Please.” Miraak whimpered.

“Please, what?”

“Please fuck me.”

Secundo smirked. “A little more.”

“Please, master!” Miraak whined a bit more.

“Come on, mal dovah. I know you can beg better than that.” Secundo said.

Miraak took a deep breath. “Pleasemaster,Ineedyoutofuckme,IknowI’vebeenabadboybutIreallyneedyourcockinmeplease!” The words came out in a rush. Secundo laughed.

“Alright, little one. Get up on the bed.”

Miraak clambered up, thoughts only swirling around his and Secundo’s cocks. His golden eyes had turned red with his vampirism, glamor magic gone with the moment. Secundo helped him undress and undressed himself as Miraak prepped himself. Secundo lubed himself up as Miraak was finished preparing his hole.

“Color?” Secundo asked.

“Green.” Miraak said.

Secundo nodded and eased himself into Miraak.

Miraak was instantly moaning, even with only the head of Secundo’s cock in him. Secundo continued to ease in until he was fully submerged to the base. Then, he pulled out a little and thrust back in. He built the pace until slaps from his thighs meeting Miraak’s ass filled the bedroom. Miraak moaned louder when Secundo began to stroke Miraak’s cock, hands still covered in lube.

“Tell me when you’re about to cum.” Secundo panted, angling himself to go deeper into Miraak. 

A few more minutes and Miraak was ready to cum. “Please, master?” Miraak’s big eyes looked up at Secundo.

Secundo groaned. “Yes, little dragon. Cum for master.”

Miraak took a few more strokes and came all over his stomach, thick golden ropes streaking across him and Secundo.

“Want me to cum inside?” Secundo asked.

Miraak nodded, unable to form words as Secundo worked him through his orgasm. Secundo did, white fill up Miraak’s ass.

When it was all said and done, both orgasms spending the men, Secundo got up to get them warm washcloths. He cleaned up Miraak and himself, white still oozing out of Miraak as he basked in bliss.

“I should be bratty more often.” Miraak said as Secundo pulled the blankets over both of them.

“No, you shouldn’t.” Secundo said, his usual demeanor returning.

Miraak laughed. “Kaaz, you’ve no idea what you do to me.”

“Enlighten me.” Secundo said, pulling Miraak to him.

“Did you not pay attention to the session? You did many things to me.”

Secundo rolled his eyes.

Kul vulon- Goodnight  
Mal dovah- Little dragon  
Kaaz- Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> All Dovahzuul translations from here: https://www.thuum.org/translator.php


End file.
